Jess Always had to struggle
by P3pP3r0N1 d0GZ
Summary: This is about my life in Jess is finding school hard but finds her self falling under one unstoppable spell...Love.Will Jess get to the bottom of this or will stay scared wording a lot...Join Sadie and Me!
1. Chapter 1

Jess' Secrets

Im a normal yr6,longish brown,black and blonde hair,Light hazel eyes,Single and has a crush (most yr6's do don't they?)My crush is Brady Robins-Lavariy.I always have liked laughed at my jokes and was a nice person in didn't like Brady?Sadie is my best friend along side Sasha and they knew about my gossip at the moment is about Sadie asking out some kid.I decided to ask him out when all the rumors and big mobs of cool kids chatting about stuff was drying here is the problem...What would he like about me? I have absaloutly nothing he would like about me...Anyway Maddie is begging me to tell her.I might actually...Miss Endshar had recently banned dating in yr6 after a innceident...

"Fine Maddie I will tell you but you better keep your mouth locked like chewing gum in your pocket also with in bag trying not to pop it."I hissed quitetly, she nodded pretending to lock her mouth shut and give me the key.

"OK you know my secrets don't you?"We chatted some more then Fennela came along with Rose,Sierra and some other girls and grabbed Sadie.I could see quite far like a of the boys came and grabbed who she asked out,Kevin Vussamps.I didn't see why but Sadie sometimes falls in love boys she don't even reminded me of the song _Take A Hint_.I tried helping Sadie by screeching in peoples ear holes and pinching them harshly.

"Owww" Fennela screamed she stopped her racket she glared at me"What was that for!?"I narrowed my eyes and replied loud enough for them all to hear"Shouldn't hurt or try kidnapping my BFF!"I sneered at the other still carried on but Sadie broke her way out fighting and threating to bite ran and we high-fived each other happily.

"I never expected you to do that for a friend!" She told me shocked.

I smiled with my unique smile"Your a BFF and BFF's stick up for each other!" We hugged each other and looked around just in case someone was trying to find us.I looked up at the netball court and smiled as I saw Brady walking down the twisted path talking cheerfully.

"Jess make it simple and go ask him out!" I turned sharply to see Sasha looking at me while biting her long delicate nails.I looked at her shocked why she would think that"I...I...Don't w-want to at the m-moment..." I said stuttering a little with my speech.I thought about it and decided I might actually before I feel bad about it...

CLIFFIE! This is about my life just some changes of some names and People!


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

A thought becoming a actual rumor

We sat at the same table for literacy seeing as we had a reading comprehension so he sat opposite me while one annoying brat had to sit next to me,Timmy we did it we finished our normal work doing our Roman glanced around then said to me and Ruby "You know Timmy he says I'm a 'bff' I'm actually not its just if I did say it he might hurt me or something..."I nodded agreeing politely to him.

"So you guys are like friend-imemes? I had to act like that with Tegan." Ruby replied while doing her work.I sighed and decided I would speak other than being a little mute bird of paradise trying to sing a song."Ohh I get it me and Maddie are like that though I trust her with my secret."I whispered to them looking around nervously.A sudden thought came to me'Conner is his twin so if we dated he would try spy on us or someone will find out and tell Miss Endshar...'

We countinued chatting about work,dogs,the baby guinea pigs and surprisingly liked Weird ol Yankovic like me! And Ruby liked and Nerdy started begging me to sing it.I sung it and started dancing relishing Brady and Ruby watching me.

"Wow you sing really good and fast I couldn't go that fast!"He gasped and then started singing with me along with Ruby.

#They think I'm too white and nerdy

Too white and nerdy

Look at me I'm white and nerdy!...

Spend a night with roll of bubble wrap Pop!Pop! Hop no one sees me get freaky #

We had to stop because I SERIOUSLY needed to carry on with my writing same with I really didn't want me,Ruby and Brady to be told , I felt my heart say to me 'Ask him out! Ask him out! Ask him out!' I growled quietly to myself.I couldn't just go up to him and say 'Oh hey Brady wanna go on a date with me?' That one wouldn't work and we need to know each other more!

Soon it was a small math test really hard one.I found it extremely hard and only got 7 out of 13 in 10 always got 7 and once got 9 but he never sadly did could run round the building once or read.I read with Ruby while I passed her a note.

Should I ask him out!?-J

Yes!-R

Wait 2day-J

Yes today right this lunchtime!-R

KK-J

Brady was first one back he panted and grinned

"I...I..Beat Timmy in a race!"He breathed heavily

"Wow your are like Speedy Gonzalez! I would be crippled by the time I got back to school!"I had a small warm smile.I liked that smile.A lot.

Lunchtime break

I never did say to Brady I like you or something,Me and Sadie just got his attention in football just say hi and then we countined to watch the match.I screeched Pheonixes loudly hurting some peoples ears.I really wish we could use phones to text each other or school chat really wanted me to ask him out but I said no because I made up a simple excuse

"Come on Jess this is the moment of truth!"She tugged on my sleeve.I thought hard about it.

" what will he like about ME!?" I snapped at her.I didn't want to snap but my brain was over taking a little.

"Fine...But you have to on next Friday OK?"I can't win against Sadie in something like this situation.I screeched in stole my jumper and its really cold at the moment.I badly wanted to kill them.A unknown voice told me.

"I will help you to find it."I turned swiftly to see some boy who liked me though I hated them.

"I CAN FIND IT MY SELF!" I hissed irritated. They sloped away disappointed they couldn't spend time with me.I still couldn't find it but who was I to care?I started to be melting.

"Grrrr"I growled.

"What's wrong?"Maddie asked could be so dumb at times.

"Its melting and I feel dang embarrassed to be having matted hair!"I screamed at her in her trotted off shocked.'This is isn't like me'I thought.I tried to calm myself from being annoyed and having ago at everyone...

It was hockey but I can't do p.e. seeing as my legs have a small problem and can become a big problem if I do exercise. I was digging in the mud with some rocks until I heard a distance head rised high to see Brady on the floor body was screaming to go and see him and gather herbs.I couldn't do it other wise people would say I'm all over him.I asked Beth if I should.

"Yeah sure you like him so why not go help him."I beloved and went to go see him but I saw loads of people swarm over him...

Cliffie! Nice reviews and always eat bacon or waffles! (≧∇≦)/


	3. Chapter 3

As jess walked with Brady she thought it was time...

"Hey Brady! You know that we are friends well, I like you more than a frie-"

"You know I have a crush...that isn't you."Bang that did it.I stormed off and ran away with tears dripping down my pale didn't he like me?We are friends and we always hang out and if he does a fight I bet five pounds on him!What didn't he like about.I'm always nice to him!

When I got home I grabbed a purple knife and took it school.I walked to Brady.

"Brady you can kill me or I do it myself..."He was completely shocked by my word He didn't reply

"Before I do die Brady let me tell you three words..."He was crying his eyes out.

" .You." I kissed him on his cheek and stabbed by heart with the sharp knife...


End file.
